Teruteru Hanamura/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Teruteru Hanamura.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Teruteru's design in ''Danganronpa 3. Profile Hanamura.png|Teruteru's character profile in the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Ultimate Despair - Teruteru Hanamura and Peko Pekoyama.png|Teruteru and Peko Pekoyama's Ultimate Despair design from the Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' terubeta.png|Teruteru's beta design. Hanamura beta.jpg|Teruteru's beta design. (2) Teruteru beta design.png|Teruteru's beta design. (3) Hanamura's Beta.jpg|Teruteru's beta design. (4) Hanamura's Beta (1).jpg|Teruteru's beta design. (5) Early Hanamura.png|Teruteru's early design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Teruteru, Mikan, Fuyuhiko and Peko DR3 opening.jpg|Teruteru, Mikan Tsumiki, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and Peko Pekoyama In the Opening Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Teruteru, Mikan, Fuyuhiko, and Peko in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Hanamura tied by Yukizome.jpg|Teruteru tied by his homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Hanamura tied by Nidai.jpg|Teruteru tied by Nekomaru Nidai. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Teruteru and his classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Teruteru gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Owari berserk.jpg|Teruteru and Seiko Kimura's invention helped Akane Owari turned into her berserk-state. Nagito Fuyuhiko Teru and Kazuichi play.png|Teruteru playing a monopoly-like game with Nagito Komaeda, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Kazuichi Soda. Hanamura's effect.jpg|Teruteru shocked after recognized Hiyoko Saionji stole and added his aphrodisiacs to the food they ate. Episode 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Teruteru sadly watching Mahiru cry onto Hiyoko. Episode 04 Tereteru happy.png|Tereturu happily holding up a magazine that has Sayaka Maizono on the cover. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Teruteru and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Teruteru attends Chisa's welcome back party. Episode 06 New classroom.jpg|Teruteru says he doesn't miss Nagito. Episode 07 Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Teruteru and his classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Mahiru, Nagito, Teruteru.PNG|Teruteru mesmerized while watching Chiaki Nanami suffer during her execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Teruteru crying after witnessing Chiaki's execution. Class 77 Despair.png|Teruteru and his classmates falling into despair after being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Mioda.JPG|Teruteru hearing Ibuki's resolve. Knowing their plan.JPG|Teruteru and his classmates already knew about their further plans. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Teruteru and his classmates in their "Graduation" day. Ending Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Teruteru serving for the Ultimate Despair.png|Teruteru as a member of the Ultimate Despair. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Renewal Nagito.png|Teruteru and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Hope Arc Class 77-B.jpg|Teruteru and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Danganronpa 3 Hope Arc - Class 77-B Reunion.png|Teruteru and his classmates invited Ryota to join them. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Teruteru and his classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Teruteru pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Teruteru Hanamura Nagito Komaeda Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Teruteru Hanamura Nagito Komaeda Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Teruteru Hanamura True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Teruteru Hanamura True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Teruteru Hanamura English Game Introduction.png|Talent (English) Danganronpa 2 Teruteru Hanamura Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (1).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|The start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 CG - Replica Sword Event.png|Replica Sword bonus scene Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the party.png|The party Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (1).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Teruteru Hanamura and his mother.png|With his mother Deep Fried Teruteru Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (1).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (2).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (3).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (4).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (5).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (6).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (7).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (8).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (9).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (10).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (11).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (12).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (13).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (14).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (15).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (16).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (17).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (18).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (19).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (20).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (21).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (22).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (23).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (24).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (25).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (26).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (27).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (28).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (29).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (30).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (31).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (32).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (33).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (34).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (35).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (36).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (37).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (38).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (39).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (40).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (41).png Danganronpa 2 - Teruteru Hanamura's execution (42).png Report Card Teruteru Hanamura Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1 Teruteru Hanamura's Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Page 1 (Deceased) Teruteru Hanamura Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2 Teruteru Hanamura Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3 Teruteru Hanamura Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4 Teruteru Hanamura Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5 Teruteru Hanamura Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6 Teruteru Hanamura Report Card Skill.jpg|Skill |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of ''Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) Teruterustage.jpg|Teruteru's (TEAM Kondō and Shūhei Nichōgi) Full Outfit in the play. Stageteruteru.jpg Stagegroup.jpg|Teruteru with Nagito Komaeda, Kazuichi, Hajime, Mahiru Koizumi, Sonia Nevermind, Byakuya and Gundham Tanaka. Komateru.jpg|Creeped out Teruteru with Nagito. Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 Stage 2017 Teruteru Hanamura.png|Sanpei as Teruteru. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook backcover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) DRReload Official Art (1).jpg|Teruteru on the Danganronpa Reload Cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc Volume Promo Art. Sidehopecover.jpg|Teruteru and Class 77-B on the cover of Despair Arc and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. |-|Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Teruteru Hanamura.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Teruteru Hanamura.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Teruteru Hanamura.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Teruteru Hanamura.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Teruteru Hanamura.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Wallpapers Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android References ru: Галерея:Тэрутэру Ханамура